


Civil Warcraft

by Bragi151, ficlicious



Series: Video Game AUs [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bragi151/pseuds/Bragi151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to troll his beloved Soulmate, Toni Stark, by rolling a Human Pally and crusading for the Alliance when she is a tiny Goblin Shaman slaving for the Horde. Things quickly escalate when Toni learns of this betrayal. Which is good, because Steve is doing this for the Angry Sex. And the luls.<br/>Things escalate even further when a certain monarch of a certain highly advanced African nation starts playing with Tony (in many ways). Then there is no more Angry Sex. There is only Civil Warcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil Warcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Through Her Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660458) by [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/pseuds/ficlicious). 



> Ficlicious: Clearly, we should either never be allowed to collaborate or we should always collaborate. Because this is quite the crack we did here.  
> Bragi151: Prepare for the crackpocalypse. Also, art by the talented Ficlicious, deviant art link in endnotes. I have stolen many many many elements of her The Stars Through Her Soul verse, so I suppose this might be considered stars adjacent. Right on the border of our blobs of multiverses, perhaps. Also, many chunks of dialogue were worked out between the both of us. I hope you enjoy the fic :D

“What the fuck, Steve? Human Pally? You told me you were going to roll Horde! You gave me your word! Next thing I know you’re going to start whispering ‘Hail Hydra’ into my ear at night!” Toni Stark was always beautiful, but Steve thought there was something particularly _hot_ about her when she was angry. The flush of her cheeks, the heaving of her chest, the bright manic energy in her eyes, all of it made Steve simultaneously ache for a pencil and pad, as well as in other, more private, areas.

The pulses of scalding furor Steve felt from his left breast, where Toni’s soulmark intermingled with his, was not helping his self-control any. He knew Toni could feel his arousal through their mark, as could Bucky. Steve could already feel the shit eating grin spreading on his face, as well as Bucky’s resigned acceptance seeping in through the spot on his right breast where his mark and Bucky’s were mingled. “For the Alliance, Love!”

Toni’s rage burgeoned, though Steve didn’t need his soul mark to be able to see that. Toni, apparently done with his antics, turned to Bucky and his screen, only for an outraged squawk, though Toni would have his balls in a vice if she heard him say that, to come from her lips. “Bucky? A worgen? What the fuck is this shit? Turn on your soulmate day?”

Bucky’s eyes ballooned to comic proportions as he spun around, “No! Wait! I thought death knights did the faction thing after the quest thing!”

Tony’s eyebrow started a steady tic, and Steve was already planning on how to work it out of her system tonight in bed. He was a strategist like that. “Your factions are locked in by _race_. What fucking noob told you that you could just pick whatever faction you damn well wanted to stumble into after your death knight gets its head screwed on straight?”

Bucky sent Steve the most betrayed look he had seen in a while. Buck would be thanking him after, though, he knew that much. Toni’s soulmark was practically a brand on his chest at this point. Toni turned to him as he sent a pulse of arousal through the mark, her face beautiful even when she obviously wanted to wring his neck. Still, Steve could feel the faint stirrings of arousal mixing themselves into the burning hot rage from Toni.

“You fuckers know what, Clint has my back. Fuck you, superfucks!” Toni stormed towards their house mate’s room.

“Toni! Wait!” Bucky got up out of his chair to chase after her, “Let me explain, okay?”

Steve caught his hand, though, rubbing over the pulse point to calm him when Bucky shot him a furious glance of his own. Bucky didn’t do angry sex the way Toni did. When Buck was angry, that usually meant no sex at all. “Just stop a sec and think about it, Buck.”

Bucky was still glaring at him, “I already know what you’re thinking with, and it ain’t your head.”

Steve leaned in, letting Buck feel him as he pushed forward, “Think of how good it’s going to be tonight, with her. You know how she is when she gets like this. You were yowling like a tom cat the entire time. You don’t want a repeat of that?”

That gave Bucky pause, and Steve knew he had him, “This isn’t going to go on forever, though, right? Toni may like to get riled up once and a while, but you know how she is once she’s _really_ pissed. I don’t know what’s going through your punk head, but if we don’t end it right, neither of us are getting anything.”

Steve nodded sagely, “Don’t worry about it. We won’t let it get out of hand.”

Bucky shot him a level look, “You say that all the time. I never once believed that bullshit.”

“Clint! Dude! What the everloving fuck? A goddamn night elf huntard?” Toni’s scathing voice matched the renewed heat Steve was feeling from the soulmark.

Only Steve’s enhanced hearing let him eavesdrop on Clint’s reply, though, “But…the jump!” There was the sound of Clint’s mechanical keyboard followed by Clint’s satisfied laugh, “Hee!”

Toni was absolutely livid, Steve could tell it by the pitch of her voice and the feeling from his soulmark. It was the fiery hot iron of betrayed rage wrapped in the just barely present silk of arousal, “You said it’d be you and me, back to back, fighting while the world burns up around us! You better watch your ass, Barton! I’m speccing Enhance, now!”

Steve’s grin stretched till he wasn’t sure if he could fit it on his face any more. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 

That night was, in fact, absolutely extraordinary. Steve and Bucky, both, had been boneless heaps of relaxed pleased muscle by the time Toni had worked the rage out of her system. What Steve hadn’t expected, though, was that the game would be more than a little addicting. He wasn’t sure how Toni had so much time to play, what with being CEO of Stark Industries, CRO of Stark Solutions, finishing up a panoply of doctorates, and being an Avenger more often than not.

Steve certainly found it difficult to balance time between classes, their day job, and Warcraft, and he knew for a fact Bucky and Clint, both, had sacrificed more than a little sleep in order to play the game. Steve and Bucky had teased Clint incessantly when he had fallen asleep on top of his keyboard, causing his poor hunter to run into the ocean and drown after his fatigue bar had run out.

Still, the game was great, and Steve rubbing Toni’s face in their “betrayal” got them night after night of some of the hottest sex Steve had ever had. Bucky kept sending him sidelong glances when Steve riled up the other third of their triad, but he stuck with the game. He was getting just as many benefits out of it as Steve was, after all.

It’s only after they bring Sam and Wanda in to help with mythic dungeons, and Scott Lang as a pug for raiding that things start to get a little out of hand.

At first, Toni’s only a little more frantic than normal, demanding Bucky make a horde toon and join her guild. “You’re going to turn Bucky over to me because it’s _me_! I will make sure he’s geared and I will personally power level him through every low level dungeon!”

Bucky’s eyes had flickered to Steve’s, wavering, “Steve, maybe-”

Steve had to send a pulse of steadfast resolve through his mark with Bucky, reminding him what they had been fighting for. Justice. Righteousness. The Alliance. Gear. Awesome Raunchy Hot Sex.

Bucky’s eyes had flickered to the floor for a moment before looking Toni in the eyes, “I’m sorry, Toni. He’s my raid leader.”

And Steve’s concern had started when, rather than hot rage, righteous indignation, or blistering anger, he gets a pulse of cold wrath, “I could have been, too.” As Toni had walked away, he had chanced a look at Bucky and had known he had felt it too.

Steve had shaken his head, started an Alliance guild with Bucky, and proceeded to pleasure Toni in the ways he knew she loved best that night, to make it up to her. But Steve had a feeling something might have broken. Just a little.

* * *

 

Steve’s concern grew when Toni stopped talking to them. Any direct queries outside of missions were met with stony silence. Toni hay have over reacted a little bit, and Steve may have pushed a little far, but Steve was stubborn, and he was willing to believe that Toni would break first. Thankfully, bedroom activities were still ongoing, though Bucky was now constantly giving Steve _the eye_.

Steve figured he needed to fix things, though, just a little. To that end, he decided to go to Tony’s oldest friend for help. James Rhodes had promptly laughed his ass off at Steve, “Sweet Jesus in diapers, you really do know what buttons to push, don’t you?”

Steve frowned, “It’s a gift.”

James shook his head, “You just don’t get it, do you? I’m sorry, Steve, that is dangerously stupid. Me and Toni have been playing this game since we were teeny boppers. She doesn’t play with people she knows irl unless she really, really wants to.”

Steve crossed his arms, “So what. It’s just a game.”

James arched an eyebrow, “So if I told you to delete your toon and make a brand spanking new one for Horde so Toni will get over the ‘betrayal’?” James actually put his hands up in the air and made the air quotes for that one.

Steve was tellingly silent.

“Uh huh,” James said, turning back to his _disgustingly_ well geared – was that an iLvl 795 Sanctus? – Tauren warrior, “that’s what I thought.”

Their feud escalated when Steve, Clint, and Bucky were trying out PvP for the first time.

“I’m not sure the sex is worth all this, Steve,” Bucky muttered as they were in the loading screen for Arathi Basin.

“Of course it is!” Steve insisted.

“Easy for you to say,” Clint grumbled. “She’s not talking to _any_ of us anymore.” Clint sighed, “At least I’ll always have you, twirly jump.” Clint started bashing his space bar until his night elf, “XtraLongBowman”, spun as he jumped, “Hee.”

Bucky shook his head, “What happens in Arathi Basin, Steve?”

Steve clapped a hand onto Bucky’s shoulder, “Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it.”

At that point, the gates opened and they, and a bunch of other random, players streamed onto the battle field. It was apparent rather quickly, from chat if nothing else, that it was based around capturing strategic locations, and accumulating points for them. The more strategic locations one captured, the faster the points accrued. Steve quickly took control of his motley crew of three, more joining in as people saw that Steve’s group was competent.

That competency didn’t seem to matter, much, when it came to fighting for the blacksmith, which was a central location on the map. There, it apparently came down to the individual skill of the players, and Steve was loathe to admit it, but the Horde had most of his allies in the Alliance beat.

Still, Clint, Bucky, and Steve managed to come out on top. They were capturing the blacksmith when Steve sent Clint out to scout, which was when everything went wrong. One moment, Clint was checking to make sure no rogues were sneaking up on them, the next, Clint is screaming bloody murder.

“Holy shit fuck balls! What the fuck _is_ this goddamn goblin? An Enhancement Shaman? Fuck.” Clint moaned as his character died dramatically, both in the game and at the computer. Clint did the sound effects and everything.

Steve took a look at the Shaman that was standing over Clint’s corpse. There, in fully decked out PvP gear, was a goblin shaman known as “FeMaiden.” Steve knew his periodic table well enough to decide who that was straight off the bat.

“Shit,” Steve mumbled, “how did she know we were going to be trying PvP?”

Bucky arched an eyebrow at him, “It’s Toni. Who knows how she knows?”

Clint moaned into his arms. He was still face down at his desk, “How did she even get into the same battleground as us?”

Steve was about to respond when Bucky let out a wail of despair and started slapping at the keyboard. His button mashing didn’t save him, though. “SoldierOfWinter” was dead in moments. A red haired blood elf stood over Bucky’s corpse with the name “ChernayaVdova.”

“Is that Natasha?” Bucky groaned.

“Shit! I think it is!” Clint crowded over Bucky’s monitor, dramatics forgotten in the face of one of his soulmates betraying him.

“Well, I’m a Protection Palidan,” Steve said as Toni’s goblin and Natasha’s rogue circled his poor “CapMerica.”

Clint nodded, “You just need to hold out until – holy shit! Your _health_!”

Steve made a mad dash for his bubble button, but it was too late. Natasha and Toni had jumped him at the same time as another red headed blood elf. Judging by the fire breathing dragon that had finished him off, Steve was going to guess it was a fire mage. A fire mage with the name “GhostPepper.”

Steve ran a hand down his face. Horde reinforcements poured into the blacksmith, helping the girls capture the point. Steve and the others respawned, but weren’t able to gain a foot hold anywhere but the stables for the rest of the game.

Steve growled and looked at the clock. Sam and Wanda were still in class, so it would be a while before they were able to get on, and they were already locked out of the mythic dungeons for the week, which left raiding. Steve sighed and called Scott. He was a good pug, even if he tended to die too often. Steve contemplated for a moment before calling someone else, too. Clint might not be too comfortable with it, but they needed someone on their side who was good at the game.

* * *

 

“Just, you know, for the record, this is kinda squicky, okay?” Clint said.

Sharon’s smooth voice came over their headsets, “I can hear you, Clint.”

Clint blinked, “But, I thought, push to talk?”

Sharon laughed, and Clint’s face scrunched up even more uncomfortably, “You have to enable it, sharpshooter. Check your options menu.”

Clint frantically started clicking through the various options, Steve and Bucky quickly following suit. Steve could hear Sam’s arched eyebrow through the voice program, and Wanda was tellingly silent. In hindsight, this may not have been one of his better choices, but Steve was desperate. Sam and Wanda were both good dps, Sam’s warlock, “CawCawMF”, was usually just behind Wanda’s mage, “ScarletVitch”, in the dps charts. But they _needed_ a healer. Steve had tried, multiple times, to heal with Bucky tanking, but it never took. That meant Sharon, as a dedicated holy priest main, with raid experience and decent gear, was one of the most viable options for rounding out their raiding group.

“Yay! Raiding! Which raid are we doing? Is it Black Citadel again? I just have to say, Steve, Cap, Captain America, you are the best raid leader ever! I’m so glad you invited me to this!” Scott’s voice was very cheerful. Almost too cheerful. There was a very telling sense of doom coming from his mark with Bucky, but Steve just sent back iron determination.

Bucky turned to look at him, his face perfectly blank.

Steve’s jaw remained stubbornly set, “Glad to have you, Scott!” Steve managed to keep his voice cheerful. “Alright, everybody, let’s get this show on the road!”

And it went surprisingly well. It was _normal_ Hellfire Citadel, but still. They got through the encounters, eventually, and even though Scott died every single encounter, the group only wiped once or twice per boss, which was noticeably better than the last time they had tried normal, when they couldn’t even get past the second boss. This time, though, they had managed to clear _five_ bosses before they needed to disband for the night. They hadn’t quite managed to save Ariok, but Steve vowed they would rescue him from being turned into slime next time. Steve had to admire any character, though, that was literally willing to be liquefied over being turned into a demon.

“Let’s go check on Toni!” Steve said, infusing as much cheer into his voice as possible.

Clint just grunted and flopped onto the floor. Steve winced. The raid had been more than a little emotionally draining on Clint, especially if he wasn’t snarking. Clint lay face down on the floor until Bucky picked the man up and put him on his shoulder. Bucky motioned for Steve to lead the way.

Toni had moved her gaming rig to a different room after the “Great Betrayal.” Rhodey was usually in there with her, though, as both their comps were in there.

“Oh my god, Toni, loot the _fucking dog!_ ” James growled out. Steve and Bucky halted in their tracks, and Clint’s head popped up as if he were a puppet and the puppet master had pulled his strings.

“I killed a bunch more of those elephants, Toni! I feel like someone should arrest me for poaching or something, you know?” Steve had to process for a moment before he realized the too young voice he was hearing was Spider Man. Spider Man was playing with Toni, now, too?

Steve heard James snorted, “Wish they didn’t make us go through all of this bullshit with barns for mats. Remember Molten Core? All those goddamn core hounds?”

“Molten Core? That dungeon for the anniversary event thing? That was a great mount!” Spider Man sounded so happy.

There was a silence, and Steve could practically see James and Toni staring incredulously at Spider Man. It was the type of look Steve always enjoyed kissing from her face until it was replaced with dopey contentment.

“How old is this noob, Toni?” James sounded fondly exasperated.

“I don’t know,” Toni growled out, “I didn’t pull him out of the Valley of Trials.”

Abruptly, there was a spate of what sounded like machine gun fire, but Steve knew it was only Toni typing “slowly” on her mechanical keyboard.

“Toni, are you whispering T’Challa again?” James sounded increasingly exasperated.

“Don’t worry about it, Shnookums.” Toni said, her voice sing song.

“How does he keep getting all those rare mats?” Spider Man asked, “I mean, every time we see him he’s giving us more stuff. It’s crazy.”

“It’s those girls that are always raiding with us after he joined. Apparently they’re supposed to all be candidates to be his wife, or something?” Pepper spoke for the first time that he had heard, her voice soft and teasing. “Oh God, you fucking mongrel, do not interrupt me while I am gathering my god damn herbs! You did _not_ throw that fireball shit at me! I will **end** you, fucking fel orc motherfucker! I will burn this whole fucking motherfucker **_to the fucking ground_**!” Pepper’s voice was decidedly no longer soft. Or teasing.

Buck dropped Clint in shock, but luckily, Clint landed so he made very little noise, which was apparently drowned out by the sound of the four friends harvesting crafting materials, presumably in Tanaan. Steve admitted he was more than a little shocked by Pepper’s mouth himself. He wondered, idly, what she had been shouting at him as she burned him to a cinder in the battleground earlier.

“Are they the ones that always get really pissy whenever T’Challa and Toni start flirting?” Spider Man asked, obviously more focused on the game than the conversation.

Steve’s brain blanked out.

Pepper coughed, “Yes, those would be the ones. They apparently give him everything they gather which he, in turn, gives to Toni. A very strange bout of irony, I know, but they’re royalty, so who knows how they think?”

“What the fuck are you sending me- is this a fucking Sky Golem?” James was shouting all of a sudden.

“None of T’Challa’s harem are engineers. They all do gathering and stuff. So we decided to go back and grind old content to get some of the crafting mats we’d need for older stuff, since, you know, he stopped for a while during the Pandapocalypse, like you did!” Toni sounded absurdly pleased. Did she like T’Challa’s attention?

“Hey!” Peter sounded indignant, “I started during Pandas!”

“You poor, brave soul, you,” Pepper sounded so very apologetic, it was hard to tell if she was sincere or not.

“Oh! Speak of the kitty cat, and he shall appear!” Toni said, sounding more chipper than Steve had heard her since this whole thing had started. Bucky and Clint were glaring a hole in the side of his head, and he honestly couldn’t blame them.

“Hello, you handsome jungle kitty you. Enjoying StarkSpeak?” Toni’s laugh was throaty. It was the laugh she used in **_bed_**.

Steve pulled the door open, quietly enough that it apparently didn’t tip of Toni, whose back was to them. James glanced at them, though, shaking his head. Peter was hanging from the ceiling, his gaming laptop – a new one, Toni had probably built it for him special – attached with webs to the ceiling just as he was.

Vision was standing in the corner of the room, though he opened his eyes when they entered. It made sense that the synthoid, Steve supposed in the part of his brain that wasn’t alternately freaking out with unmitigated fear or consumed by possessive rage, wouldn’t need a rig when he could just install the game in his brain. Pepper was in an opposite corner, sitting cross legged on a plush leather chair without arm rests, her laptop across her knees, a glass of wine sitting on the small coffee table next to her. What Tony zeroed in on, though, was Toni, in a purple hoodie with a red white and blue hair band, and her mark radiating _joy_. Steve felt his stomach twist into knots.

T’Challa said something witty, Steve was guessing, because Toni was laughing all of a sudden, “Oh, T, baby, you can grind with me _all night long_.”

Next to him, Bucky and Clint looked murderous. Steve was sure his face wasn’t much better, judging by the amusement on Pepper’s face. Were they going dancing later? Were they even going to see her later that night? What the everlovingfuck was going on?

Toni gasped, a hand going to her mouth, “T, baby, jungle cat, light of my life, is that a Vial of the Sands? You’re too good to me, sweetheart! I’m gonna let you ride me all the way to Legion, get your hot druid ass over here!”

James facepalmed after looking over at them, “This can only end in disaster.”

* * *

 

Toni never came to bed that night.

Bucky ended up sleeping on the couch.

This was very much not what Steve had wanted.

It wasn’t worth it.

After being plagued by nightmares of Toni being offered diamond rings set in vibranium by suave, handsome, modern, genius Wakandan royalty on bent knee – a nightmare Steve was certain was shared through his bond with Bucky, if the way his bondmate looked in the morning was any indication – Steve decided it was time to end their little war, even if he had been the one to start it.

Steve marched into the common room with purpose, Bucky at his side, and Clint likely still sleepy on the couch in the quarters he shared with Natasha. He was going to go up to Toni and let her know, in no uncertain terms, that he had been in the wrong, that he was sorry, and that he and Buck were willing to do whatever it took for them to get back on track.

What Steve found in the common room were the King of Wakanda and a news headlines that he did not want to see. James Rhodes was sitting at the kitchen island eating his flapjacks like nothing was wrong in the world.

“Good morning, Captain.” T’Challa’s smug voice and smug face were filled with smug victory. Steve did not like smug. Steve wanted to punch smug around.

But Steve cleared his throat and tried to sound civil, “Majesty.” Key word being tried.

T’Challa’s smirk just grew wider and he turned to the TV, where the news caster’s next words had his stomach dropping into his legs, “In a surprising move for the insular nation, Wakanda announced its first public-private partnership with a foreign corporation today, ands in a very strange industry! Wakanda and Stark Industries have reputedly joined hands to buy out the _video game_ company Activision Blizzard, Incorporated. King T’Challa had this to say regarding the purchase,” the program cut to T’Challa and Toni at a press conference, smiles bright, eyes shining, and too little space between them for Steve to feel comfortable.

“We have already begun the task of bringing ourselves into the world!” T’Challa says on the screen, “This acquisition of a well-known and well-loved video game titan will enable Wakanda to more firmly reach out to individuals the world over! People from China to the United States enjoy the games produced by this company, and, with Wakandan technology and Stark Industries’ commitment to quality and expertise with the world market, we are confident we can embrace world culture as we hope they will embrace us!” T’Challa proceeded to _grab Toni’s hand_ and raise their clasped hands into the air.

The screen cut back to the money news station woman, “Stark Industries and Wakanda, both, have vowed to keep core teams in place as they decide on a future direction for the companies, as well as the Activision Blizzard brand. This news has been met with a great deal of positive reception as both Toni Stark and King T’Challa are avid gamers and were both viewed as prime candidates to move the company into the future of the gaming industry without giving up playability. Stark Industries stock has shot up in response to this bold move.”

James turned off the TV, arching an eyebrow at the three of them.

Steve turned to say something to T’Challa – that giant smug smirk had Steve’s fists itching – when Toni barged into the room. “Ready to pull the plug, my sweet panthera pardus?”

Steve blinked, “Pull the plug?”

Toni ignored him. Steve turned to Bucky and Clint for aid, but they were glaring at him. He supposed this was kind of – ok, mostly – his fault, but they were supposed to back him up when doing this!

T’Challa raised an eyebrow, but _picked up Tony’s hand and kissed it_ , and Steve saw red, his hand twitching for his shield. T’Challa was a teammate. And a king. Steve reminded himself. Regicide bad. Bucky’s face had gone full Winter Soldier, but his cheek was starting to twitch. Clint looked gob smacked.

“I don’t think removing all Alliance players from the game is a good way to begin our, ah,” Steve definitely saw T’Challa’s eyes flicker to the three of them, “joint reign over the world of Azeroth, is it?”

Toni snorted, “People already call me the Red Queen. What’s a little more smack?”

T’Challa shrugged. Toni _wasn’t pulling her hand back_.

Steve couldn’t tell what was going on any more. Was Toni really so upset with them that she was going to end and ruin the game for millions of people?

James looked to them, looked back to Tony, and sighed, shaking his head. “Toni, babe,” James started.

Toni immediately twirled to face James, “Yes, Mr. Spank and Tank?”

James rolled his eyes, “You know, Carol started playing on that new server you and T’Challa set up. She rolled a human pally, so I rolled a draenai shaman. Mind helping me gear her?”

Toni’s smile was blinding, “Sure!” Toni sighed a second later, “Guessing we won’t destroy the Alliance after all.”

T’Challa’s mouth did smug things, “A wise choice.”

Tony slapped his arm, but smiled at him, “So, guess I’m going to have to roll a gnome. You going to get me mats again, platypus?”

James smiled, “Always.” James looked at them askance, “By the way, I think the Three Stooges over there have something to say to you.”

Toni’s smile melted as she turned to stare at them, eyebrow raised, foot tapping. She said nothing.

Steve coughed, “Ah. Toni. That’s. Uh.”

T’Challa smugged, “How very eloquent.”

The rage helped Steve focus, “I’m sorry!” He ended up blurting out. He took a step towards Toni, who refused to move, “I’m sorry that I was riling you up, just for the sex.” Steve stepped until they were flush against one another. “I’m sorry that we wouldn’t play with you. I’m sorry that I dragged Bucky and Clint with me, leaving you alone.” Steve wrapped his arms around Toni, though she might as well have been made from stone for the way she reacted. “I’m sorry we got Sharon involved.” Steve pulled her flush against him. “I’m sorry I let it go on for so long. Forgive me? Please?” Steve leaned in to kiss her and, for the first time since their stupid little war had started, Steve felt the soulmark on his left breast blossom with love, affection, trust, faith, all amalgamated together into the sweetest headiest feeling Steve could remember.

Toni didn’t resist the kiss, letting her lips part under his, slowly wrapping her own arms around his waist. “Took you long enough,” she said against his lips, when they were done.

“Sorry,” Steve said again, licking his lips, “I may be a bit stubborn.”

Toni laughed. It was beautiful, and Steve had a sudden urge to sketch the way she threw her head back, the tilt of her eyes, the warmth in them, “Just a bit. Get your rig, Bucky’s, and Clint’s moved into the game room. We’ll work on migrating everyone’s toon to the new PvE server so we can keep all the toons in one place.”

Toni leaned around him, arms still around his waist, using him as an anchor to keep herself upright, “What are you waiting for, chumps, get in here.”

“Fucking finally,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes to the heavens as he stepped up to them and embraced them both.

“I’ll just wait till later. Uh, sorry about, you know, the whole hunter night elf thing,” Clint mumbled, scuffing his feet on the floor while looking down.

Toni’s grin turned sinister, “Don’t worry. I’m just going to take out the spinny night elf jump.”

Clint’s eyes ballooned, “Nooo! Not my jump!”

While Clint was groveling and Bucky was whispering his private apologies into Toni’s ear, Steve looked up to find T’Challa staring at the three of them, smug grin still in place, but his eyes unreadable. “I look forward to adventuring with you, Your Majesty,” Steve’s voice was calmer, more secure, now.

T’Challa tilted his head to the side, so very catlike, “I’m sure, Captain.”

Steve snorted, and eventually they separated to get to work on their character migrations and opposite faction alts.

And if Steve’s character was going to be a troll death knight with dark hair named “BuckyMcBroodyFace”, well, everything in moderation, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Link to art: http://ficlicious.deviantart.com/art/Warfare-Civil-Warcraft-611627407?ga_submit_new=10%253A1464401092&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1


End file.
